


Racetrack Higgins loves his Boyfriends

by Probablynotthaynejasperson



Series: Spralmer drabbles [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, albert is childish, alot of fluff, race is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablynotthaynejasperson/pseuds/Probablynotthaynejasperson
Summary: A lot of spralmer fluff





	Racetrack Higgins loves his Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short Ao3 isn't letting my upload a lot of things

Race stood alone in the kitchen, his 3 boyfriends where curled together on their tiny couch watching frozen for the 100th time as per Alberts request. Race smiled to himself thinking about the antics of his boyfriends.

Spot wasn't a very affectionate person when it came to conventional shows of love so when he pressed small kisses to cheeks or agreed to cuddle it was a rare occasion that was to be savoured. He preferred to show his love for the other boys by doing little seemingly insignificant things such as clean the house when the others didn't want to and through the way he was fiercely protective of their relationship.

Albert was adorable, Race could listen to the boy talk about cryptids for hours at a time simply because of the passion in Alberts voice. The freckled boy was a child at heart and never failed to light up his day. Not to mention that Alberts hugs were the best hugs Race could ever imagine, he just felt so safe and warm.

Elmer, what could could Race say about Elmer. He completed their relationship, although he was the youngest of the 4 he took on somewhat a parental role at least attempting to keep them all out of trouble and always keeping a level head when an argument broke out between the others. Race had to admit that without Elmer in their relationship they would probably all be in jail or have broken up over mario kart.

Race was snapped out of his thoughts as he smelt burning food. An impressive string of curses flew from his mouth as he tried and failed to salvage the now blackened meal.

"Racer, what's going on in there? You're cussing like a drunken sailor." Came Elmers voice from the living room.

"It's nothing El, I just ruined the food, I'm going to have to start again" Race explained, he wasn't looking forward to having to completely re-cook their dinner when he could be joining in on their cuddle pile but he'd still do it.

"Don't worry about it, just order some take away or something and get over head to cuddle" Albert whined "Spot cannot cuddle for the life of him"

There was a loud thump and a few inaudible grumbles that sounded suspiciously like Spot disagreeing with Albert and pushing him off the edge of the couch onto the floor.

"Sure thing, give me a second to order something then I'll be out to help keep Albert safe from Spot" Race smiled affectionately before leaving the room to order.

Upon walking into the lounge room after ordering food from their local Chinese place Race was met with quite a sight. Spot was in starfish position covering the entire couch, Elmer was sitting cross legged on Spots back and Albert was suspended in a weird position with his feet balancing on the very edge of the couch while he was stubbornly watching the movie upside down.

"What in gods name are you guys doing" race asked completely confused.

"Spot refused to let me back on the couch, so this happened" Albert explained moving into a more comfortable position where he was sitting in the floor, Race turned to Elmer hoping to get an answer from the most logical of the four.

"Spots stubborn so I just let it happen and I'm not gunna pass up the opportunity to be on top of spot for once" Elmer shrugged completely straight faced

"In you're dreams sweetheart" Spot rolled his eyes and rolled over causing Elmer to fall from his position and land on top of Albert. 

"Remind me again why I love you guys?" Race sighed

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts on tumblr @king-of-newyork


End file.
